New Future, New Lives
by lilybookworm
Summary: First Story! Chris changed the future and in doing so I don't see Bianca being a part of the good future. Chris/OC Wyatt/OC. Full sum inside Ch.1 RE WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

First Story please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed or any of its characters. I only own my Characters.

Full Summary: When Chris went back in time he saved the future and made it better; in my opinion, better does not include Bianca or little sister Melinda. I just don't like those characters and I decided to give both Wyatt and Chris real soul mates and real life. Plus, I think Chris is should be just as powerful, if not more so, than Wyatt.

_I hope you all like the re write!_

_**Thank you to GoldenRoya, She is an AMAZING beta and I am very thankful she offered to be mine!**_

* * *

_March 3, 2007_

Three year old Christopher Perry Halliwell was running through Memorial Hospital, trying to locate his favorite aunt and brand new baby cousin.

**'Chris?'** He shook his head, causing his thick, messy, dark brown locks to fall into his jade green eyes. **'Chris!'** He just pursed his lips as he felt his older brother and best friend, Wyatt Halliwell, invade his mind. **'Chrissy? Come on, where are you baby-boy?'** Chris immediately scrunched his nose in distaste at the nickname, _Chrissy_. _Baby-boy_ he was used to, but _Chrissy_ was new and not well liked. **'Chris!'** His brother was getting angry. **'I know you're still mad at Mom for grounding your powers, bu-'**

Chris felt annoyed now, and while he couldn't turn off their magically-linked bond he could certainly block him, which he promptly did. The three year old sighed and pouted as he felt his brother try as hard as he could to push past the mental block he'd put up. The mind block would agitate his five year old brother, mainly because he hadn't figured out how to do it yet. The thought made Chris snicker and the mental wall wavered for a second, allowing Wyatt to have almost enough time to sense him.

Still, the thought was funny. Chris wasn't as special to the magical community as his brother was. Not that he was wasn't seen as something grand - he was, considering he was a child of the most powerful Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, as well as being the son of a Whitelighter. Still, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was the firstborn and it was said that his powers would one day overtake the Charmed Ones as a whole. Wyatt was certainly awe-inspiring with his powers, just by the sheer magnitude and ease of them. Wyatt was the Twice Blessed child, the one who would one day eventually reign with the power of Good. Not that this affected or hurt Chris in any way.

Wyatt loved him, and if he ever got hurt or was scared - heck any emotion besides contentment - he had Wyatt at his side in seconds. His blonde-haired, blue-eyed brother loved him more than anything or anyone else in the world and was extremely overprotective. Though to be honest, everyone in the family was overprotective of him: his Momma and Daddy, his Aunts and Uncles, but still, no one could surpass Wyatt.

They were closer than any two brothers could be and while they didn't agree on everything, they knew each other like the back of their hands, they could finish each other's thoughts and sentences; they were inseparable and they did everything together. It was a rare sight to see one without the other. The bond they shared had appeared instantly when Chris was born. And even though Wyatt was only two at the time, neither could imagine a life without the bond, they didn't know anything besides the bond. That was a big reason why it freaked Wyatt out whenever Chris blocked him: while they both knew it was still there and could feel it connecting them, it was scary, both terrifying and unnerving, not to hear each other's voices in their heads. Chris couldn't keep the block up very long as it even freaked him out, the feeling of being utterly alone and vulnerable.

Chris lowered the block quickly and instantly poked a mental finger into his brother's head. **'Sorry. It bugged me when you brought up my powers…'**

Wyatt let the thought linger a moment before he mentally sighed with relief. **'You know I hate it when you do that. I worry about you, 'specially now that you don't have your powers.'**

Chris looked down at his feet, a little ashamed. He could sense his brother's presence behind him, the blue and white orbs softly fading away from his travel. Wyatt said nothing; he merely moved forward and grabbed his brother's hand. Together they orbed to their Aunt Phoebe's hospital room.

Their aunt had been eight months pregnant when a demon attacked, causing her to go into early labor from the stress of it all. In the hospital room, she slept, exhausted, while her roommate, a fellow witch, though they didn't know it at the time, a woman named Sabrina Fallon, began to moan as she started going into labor with her own baby. It was terrifying, as the woman was a mere thirty weeks along.

Piper and Phoebe had both grown quite close to her, and Phoebe awoke with a start when she heard Sabrina being whisked away. Realizing suddenly that her nephews were there, she greeted them happily, hugging them close.

"Hey, guys. Why are you here by yourselves? Where are your Momma and Daddy?"

Wyatt threw a look at Chris and said petulantly, "Mom grounded his powers after the demon attack yesterday. She wants to protect him." He rolled his eyes, his mother's logic never ceased to amaze him. "So once we got here, he ran off and blocked me." Wyatt's voice broke sadly on the word 'blocked' but he refused to show how badly he was hurt. Instead, he cast a glare toward his beloved baby brother.

Chris hugged him and murmured into his mind, **'I'm sorry, Wy.'**

Phoebe saw this and decided that instead of lecturing her nephew, she would back off the subject. She let out a mammoth yawn and said, "You know, baby Pen is fine. You won't get to see her for a while though. She's still in Auntie Phoebe's tummy." They both pouted at this; they were both dying to meet their new cousin, baby Penelope. Phoebe just smiled and asked them to take a nap with her. They shrugged. Not tired, but not being ones to argue, they climbed into her hospital bed and slept.

And that was how Piper and Leo found them.

* * *

_**What happened the day before…**_

_March 2, 2007_

In the shadows of the Halliwell manor, the demon watched the family. Abraxas used his powers during the time of sleep, and he knew the shadows would cloak him and protect him even in the pure Good of this particular home. Besides, he was only here until she left. He was stalking pregnant Phoebe Halliwell. He could feel the Radiant power flowing from her unborn child. Abraxas was not a normal demon and his work could only be done while the victim in question was unborn. He had a special gift that many envied him for. He possessed a List- one akin to Death's - that perpetually named pregnant witches of the Good variety. From this list he would choose his next victim. In the dead of night, he would go to the sleeping witch. He would open a cut in his skin which secreted his poison-laced blood. He would open the mouth of the witch and pour this tasteless liquid into her mouth. And the child would get the brunt of evil power. The child be under his total control forever.

And now, his eyes were set on Phoebe Halliwell. He had always wanted a Halliwell child, but he also didn't want to lose his life. He had never gone after the children of Piper Halliwell because he was too afraid of her. It was well known that Phoebe, however, was not nearly as strong as her elder sister. He thought she would be easier. He hadn't accounted for the fact that the Halliwells are _always_ getting attacked by demons and that he would never have a chance at _this_ Halliwell child, either.

In an instant he lost his chance.

The Charmed sons had just orbed downstairs to see their Aunt Phoebe and their Aunt Paige when two demons appeared out of black smoke. Murmurr and Nix had a mission: to get and kill the two Charmed brats. And they took their job seriously.

In one motion Murmurr pulled Chis to her black-ridged skin and hissed her yellow forked tongue at his family. Chris, being only three and completely taken aback, hadn't thought to orb away; especially after he felt the burning and hissing pain that came from the spit of the demon on his head. With a cry of pain, his brother snapped out of shock. His mother and aunts were fighting the slimy purple demon and only he could protect Chrissy. With a look of rage at the ugly demon, he blasted it back. In its surprise, it let go of Chris.

Chris orbed back, next to his brother. Wyatt's normally light blue eyes were dark, nearly navy, as he glared at Murmurr. Murmurr sent a demonic blast at Chris, red crystals that would stick to the skin and pull the energy of the victim to her. But Wyatt was too quick; his hatred burned white hot as he sent his biggest energy ball at it. He hissed at the demon, "NEVER go near MY baby brother!" The demon died instantly, feeling the white hot burn all over her skin. Wyatt turned, still fuming, as he healed the back of Chris's neck.

Screams distracted them, and the two boys turned to the rest of the living room, ready to fight.

But the demon Nix was gone, vanquished into a puff of smoke. Instead, they saw their Aunt Phoebe standing there, a patch of wetness growing on her skirt while she screamed her head off.

Abraxas cursed in his anger. She was going into labor and he would have no chance until the next child was born to one of the witches.

He winced at the thought, though if he were honest with himself, he knew he would never go near a Halliwell again. He _really_ didn't want to be on the bad side of Wyatt Halliwell. He decided it was best to leave well enough alone as he shimmered away in the pitch black.

If he had been smart, he would have stayed and watched the rest of the scene unfold.

For while Paige was orbing her screaming sister to Memorial Hospital, Piper was grounding Chris' powers, thinking that she would be able to protect him better than he could himself.

* * *

_March 4, 2007 1:30 am_

Sabrina Fallon cried in pain as she made her final push The pain was horrible and she could feel the sweat pouring off of her while her blonde curls clung to her neck.

Mentally, she chanted _Suck you Ezra! _while another scream tore from her throat. _How many times are they going to say one more darn push?_ Honestly, after 18 hours, you don't believe that anymore. While she would never regret her daughter, she certainly regretted having a relationship with that damn angel. Ezra Lux. Ezra had been beautiful of course, he was an angel; dark green eyes and a silvery white circlet that floated above his dark brown curls. A stupid fling with the cocky angel had turned the once-innocent and sweet Sabrina into a disowned pauper with a growing baby bump. She hadn't heard from Ezra since their daughter had been conceived. Still, Sabrina should be thankful for that, she didn't want her daughter to turn out like her no-good father. What angel does such a thing, honestly?

The young eighteen year old witch had been told they were going to try to keep her pregnant for another two weeks at the very least. Yeah, 'cause _that_ worked. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as her tiny, half-angel, half-witch daughter was born. The pain and pressure was finally gone and she thanked god for that. The thudding of her heart soon turned into helpless flutters. She wanted to weep as she saw her beautiful baby girl for the first and last time. Her eyes flitted shut as the fluttering started to fade. She vaguely heard a nurse call her… the last call, baby, cause they were no longer serving drinks at 1:30 am... In the background of the black death that was starting to surround her, she heard her baby give her first cry. In that moment, she was stunned by the sheer, hypnotically sweet sound that poured from her daughter.

"Codi, name her Codi"

The world went dark as she her heart stuttered to a stop. She died, leaving her child alone.

* * *

Thank you for your Reviews and Story Alerts, it means a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own charmed or any of it's characters.

_**Once again Thank you to my EPIC beta, The talented GoldenRoya. She helped a lot with this chapter and I thank her!**_

_Thank you to my reviewers:_

**GoldenRoya**

**crlncyln**

**writerfreak132**

_Thank you to those of you who put me on your story alert list:_

**jasper'stwin288**

**mclaughlin**

**Beautiful-Phoenix75**

_Thank you to those who put me on their favorite story list:_

**GoldenRoya**

**crlncyln**

_Thank you to those who put me on their author alert:_

**drmcatcher**

You also deserve cookies and hugs!

* * *

_November 4, 2012_

Amalie. Amalie. Amalie. Amalie. That name was really bugging Chris. He couldn't even escape it on his birthday! It wasn't every day a boy turned seven; and he didn't want his older brother's thoughts about his _girlfriend_ to interfere on _his_ special day! Chris casually glared at his brother, calmly telling him, **'Shut up about Amalie Wilkinson!'**

Wyatt, instead of doing so, just looked offended at the thought Chris put into his head. **'Chrissy, I don't know what you're talking about. Why on earth would I think about that brat?'**

Chris just shook his head and put palm to forehead, sighing. He was giving up. If Wyatt was really going to be stupid and not admit he was practically in love with Amalie Wilkinson, he would just have to shut Wyatt out. Anger and vulnerability be dammed, he refused to have to listen to Wyatt and his constant thoughts about the darn girl on his_ birthday_! Chris exhaled loudly; without a glance at Wyatt, he put up the mental block and continued to eat his special birthday breakfast.

Wyatt, feeling the mental block, shot straight up and glowered at his brother. The older they got, the worse it made Wyatt feel that baby Chrissy could block him out while he still couldn't figure out how to do the trick in return. In fact the older they got, the more Chris was able to manipulate things with their bond - and better!

Long ago, Wyatt had decided that if he couldn't retaliate through the bond, then he would do it physically (though he would never _really_ hurt Chrissy). He would punch his brother in the arm, and that was that - until Chris had decided to get back at him. When Chrissy had turned six, he learned he could manipulate the tie that held them together and make it so the bond felt severed. After the first few months of this, he learned he could just make _Wyatt_ feel like the bond was severed. When Chris felt his brother punch his arm he would quickly work on the invisible string that was their bond, until he was sure Wyatt couldn't feel it. The first time this happened, Wyatt started to panic and went rushing off to find his Momma and Daddy so that they could fix whatever was wrong with him and Chris.

So. No more bond, no more Amalie. "Momma!" Wyatt wailed, running for their mother the instant he felt the sting of separation. "Chrissy's _doing_ it again! Make him stop!"

Chris just smirked in satisfaction and devoured another bite of his caramel pancakes. He wouldn't get in trouble; it was his seventh birthday after all. Heck, even if it wasn't his birthday, no one could ever stay mad at Chris.

* * *

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

Codi woke up with a headache from the babies that were crying. She quickly got off her threadbare cot and padded over to the nursery room and tried to hush them. She really didn't need the nuns to wake up because the babies were crying. She quickly ran back to the other room and woke the other girls to help her quiet the babies.

Saint Seraphina Orphanage was the fourth Orphanage Codi had been delivered to this year, and with it her last social worker gave up on her. She had been here a month, and from what she could tell you she didn't like it. Though it wasn't any worse than any other place she had been. Still, she scoffed mentally at the thought of this being a good Catholic church. The nuns made them pray every day and attend mass; truth was, Codi didn't know if she believed in the God that the nuns told her about, the one that they said loved her even while they were beating her.

She held baby Jacob to her and tried to calm him down while the other girls did the same thing with other infants. Her friend Jessica had gone to wake the boys so they could help, too. While she changed Jacob's diaper, she thought about how they-God, Angels and the Devil- might not exist - and even if _they_ didn't, something did, because she could do things. She could do _things_ other people couldn't. Whenever she got angry the place would shake and light bulbs would break and everything would be darker, when she was sad the sky would open and down came rain in buckets. Granted none of it was something she meant to do, they just happened. She wasn't normal and everyone knew it. Many blamed her, everything that happened, everyone would connect to her. She got the most switches out of everyone and the nuns hated her. They thought her a demon child and that it was their job to purge the evil out of her. They were even talking about having an exorcism.

She hugged baby Jacob while he pulled her dark curls and she looked into his glassy blue eyes and he gurgled. She wasn't evil; she certainly didn't look it, the only flaws she really had looks-wise were the two long scars on her back forming a V shape. She had had those since birth, or at least, that's what the nuns told her. They said it was proof that she was sent from Satan and that the pure evil that radiated off of her was what caused her mother's death. Sometimes Codi wondered if that was true, that maybe she did kill her mother. Maybe it was all her fault.

It was odd to anyone who came across the little girl how anyone could think her evil. Her face was purely angelic, she was smart - a little too smart for a four year old - and her voice could rival that of an angel even when she was just talking.

She thought back to Mr. and Mrs. Fallon, her biological grandparents and the only living family she they denied her, she still craved them and hoped that they would one day change their minds. Last Tuesday, was the day she found out about the exorcism and her grandparents.

_~Flashback~_

Codi slumped against the wall, and peaked her eyes out the doorway. Right now she had a goal and that was to get some sweets for her and her friends, as she was about to make a run for it, she stopped short. Sister Emilia and Sister Deanne had just walked in and they were talking. She decided to stay put, she couldn't risk making noises while walking back to the girl's shared room. She inwardly sighed, she might as well listen and get some entertainment if she was going to have to wait. Once she heard her name she quickly tuned in.

Sister Emilia sighed, "I don't know why that girl's grandparents can't take her." Sister Deanne replied accordingly with hostility ringing in her voice, "Or donate more to us, they're certainly rich enough!" At those words Sister Emilia gave an unladylike snort and said "Yes, but they claim that her mother wasn't even their daughter!" Sister Deanne looked at her in disbelief, "That's ridiculous! Why, it's a matter of public record!" Sister Emilia nodded her head, "I know that, and you know that, but they simply refuse to acknowledge her!" Sister Deanne sneered and with a huff stated, "Well, and are you surprised? She's such a creepy little thing." Sister Emilia continued to nod her head in thought and merely said, "Evil powers…" The nuns crossed themselves. Sister Deanne looked at her friend and murmured unhappily, "We owe it to that child to drive the devil out of her." Sister Emilia questioned her cohort, "How is the exorcism petition coming?" Sister Deanne replied in a disgruntled manner, "Slowly, slowly…"Sister Emilia shook her head sighing and with exasperation stated "Wish they'd hurry up…" Sister Deanne nodded and told her, "Fear not, God shall help us with our plight." With those words, Codi got up no longer caring if they heard her and ran to the bathroom locking herself inside so that she could cry in peace.

_~End Flashback~_

A single tear ran down her fair skin as she wondered when the newest social worker would come to see her.

* * *

_Heaven_

Ezra Lux had sat there for four years, never moving as he peered down to watch his only child, a four year old little girl named Codi Elizabeth Fallon. She was, in his mind, perfect. A blasphemous thought, for he knew perfection and his name was God, still when he looked down at her messy brown curls and doe-like green eyes, his heart went out to his orphaned daughter. He would never get to meet his baby, and her mother died during childbirth, leaving their daughter to grow up in a rundown orphanage with brain dead people acting as nuns who still used switches on bad little boys and girls. His daughter was a main target for these punishments. His wings stiffened when he saw his baby girl get slapped again. It hurt him that she was not sure in the belief of God or angels, it scared him, too, he was constantly praying that God forgive his young, ignorant daughter for her mistakes and sins.

After four years, he had to leave his perch and go look at something else. He just couldn't watch his daughter get punished again and again. They all thought she was evil; for saint's sake, she was part angel! As he flew throughout heaven, he passed the room of scrolls that determined the fates of each person. Not thinking of checking his daughter's, he even passed the hall of soul mates without a thought. He had been neglecting his job for too long and it was time he got back to work. He thanked heaven that God wasn't too mad at him and understood what he was going through. As he went to go aid the other angels his thoughts went back to that summer day he met Sabrina.

_~Flashback~_

_August 12, 2006_

Sabrina sighed as she moved toward the country club's pool chairs. She was wondering how many times she had to turn a guy down before he got the picture. Michael Cavanaugh was seriously getting on her nerves. Every time he saw her, he asked her out, without fail. It didn't matter if he humiliated her or himself in the process. He had this strange compulsion to stick himself to her and then ask her out. She grumbled about this for twenty minutes or so as she let the sun tan her bikini-clad body. Then she saw a body with a pearlesque sheen, tight with rigid muscles; the only blemish she saw was the faint outline of a v on his back and when she looked again it was gone. Sabrina thought she knew what love at first sight meant at that moment.

Ezra sighed, he didn't care to be on mortal ground for too long; he preferred the pristine perfection that was heaven. However, he had no choice on whether or not he could just leave. He had a mission to fulfill. Every angel had to go down to earth once in a while to fulfill a mission granted by God. The worst part was, you never knew if you did your mission correctly. There were always things that could go wrong and by the time you were in heaven, the intended outcome of your actions might have very well gone completely awry.

It certainly made things harder than they had to be. No one liked having to try and right wrongs. Time was a delicate order and only a few people had managed to fix wrongs gracefully. Of course there was that one boy, he had fixed the world's bleak future. But angels still had to do their job to help keep it that way.

God had decided that the soul mates the two Charmed brothers had in the alternate future were wrong and since the future was fixed thanks to future Chris, he would grant the change and give them their correct soul mates. It was true, though a few people in the future had been created who were not meant to be created. They all had to do the right thing for humanity. Right now, there was a death that had to be stopped; the accidental addition to the reaper's list had caused quite the frenzy upstairs. The elders and white lighters could not convince the reaper that the addition was wrong. So it was Ezra's job as of now to protect the frail human life today.

However, Amon Grant, a man of twenty-three years, was harder to find than Ezra had thought it would be. The only hint he had as to his whereabouts was the name of the Eldenwood Country Club. He figured if he was going to pretend to be human he might as well enjoy it and that was the reason why he had been swimming and why he was now looking at that perfect human with her blonde curls and big brown doe eyes, even the dark mole that drew attention on her chin. That was the moment he knew what it was like when a human fell in lust at first sight.

* * *

_Underworld_

Abraxas looked at his list with tender eyes. Another Halliwell child to was to be born. He had to decide quickly if he really wanted to go after another Halliwell; when the middle sister had been pregnant he witnessed a five year old Wyatt Halliwell kill a demon most brutally and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. Now that Paige Halliwell-Mitchell was having her latest child, he felt he might have a chance. Since he hadn't gone for the other babies, maybe they wouldn't be worried about their children turning evil. He sighed and looked at his wall. It had a long diving line drawn on it; one side held the children he had gotten to and the other held the children he wished he had corrupted. He mentally went through the list of his best work: Diane Van Link, Isaac Tumlin, Kris Atticins , Lena Stronghold, Amalie Wilkinson, and Gracen Melbourne were his favorites. Only three pictures really stood out to him on the list of ones that got away. Sure he wanted a Halliwell but only two of them mattered and those were the Charmed brothers. The third picture was a little girl with brown curls and green eyes a little girl who was half angel. Oh, if only he had gotten to that little brat beforehand! Still, he had a chance at a Halliwell again. It was time he took it, especially since Amon was getting impatient.

He nodded to himself and shimmered away into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not own charmed or any of its characters, if you can figure out someway for me to own Drew Fuller I would love to hear from you.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING: DOES CONTAIN CHILD ABUSE.**

_NOTE: I am NOT bashing any religion, this is purely for the story, I have nothing against Catholics or any other religion._

Whew Okay Thanks you to those who reviewed and put me in any favorite list or alert list! You guys get puppies and kittens this week instead of hugs and cookies.

_**And finally I would once again like to thank the Amazing beta, GoldenRoya. She felt the need to warn me that she might get overbearing and I must say She has been nothing but nice and kind and extremely helpful! **_

* * *

_Magic School_

Amalie smirked inwardly. She could tell Wyatt Halliwell was looking at her, and even though they were only nine, she knew he was smitten with her. It caused her immense pleasure - why shouldn't he look at her, she _was_ beautiful!

The soul within her struggled to surface and tell the thing that was inhabiting her body that _it_ was not beautiful, _she_ was beautiful. The soul had no chance, though - what was left of Amalie Wilkinson - the _real_ Amalie Wilkinson - had to wait it out and hope that the master that ruled over her body would eventually die. No one could say she wasn't strong, oh she was, it took a lot of power to keep from being completely evil when this sort of thing happened, and even as a baby soul not even out of her mother's womb, she'd stayed _Good_. Her body was on autopilot, making Abraxas think she was truly his, but no, she wasn't, she wasn't! And she would _never_ be!

She decided to sink back inside herself and sleep. Any rash decision would cause major consequences. Ones that she knew could possibly kill her completely, leaving only her body intact. No one noticed when she was and was not herself, though she knew Abraxas was suspicious about something when it came to Amalie.

Wyatt couldn't help but stare at her. There was something amazing about Amalie Wilkinson.

But there was also something not quite right about that girl, and Wyatt would give _anything_ to figure out what was wrong with her. If he had just looked a little closer, he would have seen her light gray eyes switch to purple for a brief moment before going back to the light grey that made her look almost inhuman. Then again, she very well could be. No one knew who her father was, and her mother refused to talk about it. Her mother insisted that Amalie was a normal witch and that her father was no different than anyone else's, but Wyatt wasn't so sure that was true. Look at his own father.

Wyatt decided to check on his brother's birthday present. He sent a quick text to his mother, because he knew his brother wasn't going to delve into his mind just now.

Wyatt thought about that.

His brother would talk to him anytime during the day except during _this_ class. He had just decided that maybe Chris just needed to pay more attention in his own class this period, but he quickly went through what he knew to be his brother's schedule.

Potions and Spellcasting. He knew for a fact that his brother could do circles around his family in that subject. Chris just _understood_ it, he never had to try at it.

Wyatt stuck out his lower lip in thought, his eyebrows knitting together; unbeknownst to him, he was pulling a classic Chrissy face. Biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes and decided to push himself into his brother's head.

He felt a flash as his brother's mental wall went up. _Maybe he's just startled_.

Wyatt tried once more, but he couldn't get past the wall that held him out. Looking up quickly, his heart pounding in worry, he couldn't understand why his brother was blocking him out. He knew his brother could do it but he rarely ever did; only if he felt it was important. Chris had stopped doing it - frequently - when he was six He slumped in his seat. He felt hurt, a little panicked, and just a touch nauseous. Wyatt's mind went toward Chris's older nickname as he thought about his brother. _Baby-boy isn't one to hide things from me… we tell each other everything._ It was fact that they could never keep things from each other, they broke down within seconds. This made Wyatt even more depressed. What was wrong with his baby brother?

* * *

_Mitchell Home_

Paige loved her daughters, she really did, but sometimes she really had the urge to scream. Especially when they hung onto her with a vice-like grip, the way they were now.

For some reason, the twins thought that if they didn't leave her alone or let her do anything, maybe they wouldn't have to have a little brother. Maybe he would disappear from the resentment they were sending his way. As far as the twins were concerned, that baby was evil, taking away their mother like that. She was _their_ mother, what right did he have to her?

Paige sighed as she watched them glare heatedly toward her stomach. She felt that at this rate, she would never get to back to work. Her degree from Berkeley was wasting away. Not that she didn't love being a witch and a whitelighter, but she wanted to get back to where she was before her life as a witch began.

She sighed and looked down at Patty and Parker. "You girls want lunch yet?"

She loved them, she really did, and it made her heart melt when she looked at them smiling up at her. Paige smiled and went to the kitchen to make them some food.

Glancing up she caught sight of the calendar. _Crap!_ She'd forgotten about Chris's birthday! What present could she get him before dinner tonight?

* * *

_Underworld_

Amon stared at the glittering, violet amulet that he held in his hand. Inwardly, he knew that he couldn't complete his goal without Abraxas, but that damned demon wasn't doing what needed to be done! Maybe he could figure out how to do it himself. Then he could just kill Abraxas now rather than wait until later. But it would still take months of trying before he would know if he could take over a child like Abraxas could.

His thoughts raced; maybe he could be _better_ than Abaxas, maybe he could infect growing children, not just those in the womb! Maybe he could get to the Charmed brothers, maybe he could find the Holy Child and bring _her_ down as well. If he played his cards right, he wouldn't need Abraxas to do what needed to be done.

Still, only time would tell. Besides, even if he _could_ do it, he still had only one piece of the puzzle that was the plan ahead of them. Right now, he couldn't risk anything. There was too much at stake; he knew that, and their plan was too delicate to try anything just yet. He would wait it out, he _would_ be patient even if it killed him.

And kill him it might just very well do. He was lucky though. No one knew what they were planning, not the Charmed Ones, not the Elders, not even God or the Angels. They were in a good place right now, provided they didn't screw it up.

In his mind's eye he could see it all working out… but he could also see it go completely to hell. His mouth quirked at the word _hell_. Ahh the beauty of puns. Humans came up with some of the loveliest forms of humor.

* * *

_Elderland_

Leo couldn't believe it. The Archangel of Purity was back.

Ezra Lux had been gone for four years. Now the gossip in Elderland was that he had returned.

For the longest time no one had known where he was, or even if he was coming back. Now that he was, it had been decided that no one would ask. The world was losing all of its innocence and they certainly did not want to lose him again.

Leo knew that, while the future was bright because of the deeds of his time-traveling son Chris, there was still work to be done to keep it that way. Because Ezra had been gone, their work was seriously far behind. Maybe with him back, they could fix it. It wasn't like they could check, White Lighters and Elders were not allowed into the Supremely Heavenly Realms; they were a step below, though being there was an honor in an of itself. The only way for a mere Elder to know if Ezra was truly back was if he decided to come to Elderland himself.

Leo just wanted to know why. Not where he had gone or why he was back but why he'd left. Four years was a long time for anyone, even if said person was immortal.

Leo knew he was supposed to stay up among the clouds, just in case Ezra did show up. But considering the date, he couldn't allow himself to, even if it was an old friend. His little boy was seven today and he would not miss a day of Piper's and his Peanut growing up. He refused to let his son down even once, he would not let his baby have the neglected feelings the older Chris had. He wondered briefly if everything was ready for his son's birthday, before he orbed down to earth to one of his charges.

It plagued him, wondering if it was the right choice to become an Elder again, but he knew his wife and sons never felt neglected. In the end, he had to go back to what he knew. He would transition into being human and headmaster of magic school eventually. He knew it would take time, but it would all work out, of that he was sure.

* * *

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

Sister Agatha was not happy. A pipe had burst behind the alter where she was leading the prayer. Her eyes instantly went to the perpetrator. Codi Elizabeth Fallon. She had known that that girl was a devil child the minute she saw her! _She_ saw behind the deceptive beauty and lovely voice, that girl was a demon and she would drive that… _thing_ from the world.

But right now she couldn't. She really didn't need anyone shutting down a perfectly good Catholic orphanage because the murder of this demon caused an uproar. Still, if she couldn't harm the evil being, she could certainly punish the girl severely.

Gripping her arm tightly, she pulled the girl into her office. Before the door was even closed, a resounding _smack!_echoed down the hallway. The other children looked knowingly at one another. Codi was in trouble again.

Codi could feel the tears welling in her eyes as her cheek went bright red from the blow, but she refused to give Sister Agatha the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _That's what she wants. Well she won't get it!_

The nun rattled off her punishment, and she tuned in just in time to hear that she would not be allowed to eat. In an instant, the nun had her by the arm and was pulling her toward the cellar. She was inwardly terrified, but kept the blank look on her face, refusing to show fear.

As the nun was closing the door on her, the child spat at her, "Go to _HELL_, Sister Agatha!" She saw the door swing open again and could feel the pain on her cheek blossom again as she was smacked across the face.

Sister Agatha responded in a quiet, stern voice. "Speak not, demon, my God shall protect me from your evil."

With that, the door swung shut and she heard it lock in place.

Alone in the dark, she allowed the tears to fall soundlessly, the cold darkness choking her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of it's characters!_

**NOTE: I just want to say I am SO SORRY, for the delay of this chapter, I'm just gonna tell you, things have been... crazy.**

**_Once again special thanks to GoldenRoya!_**

**Chapter Two thank yous:**

Reviews: _GoldenRoya_, _Jasper'stwin288_, and _crlncyln_

Story Alert: _Midnight Stone_

**Chapter Three thank yous:**

Reviews: _crlncyln, drmcatcher,_

Story Alert: _vintage1988, ale.92_

* * *

_Wilkinson Home_

Amalie sighed. It had been a long day and she was very glad it was over. She pulled her long, raven-colored hair into a bun as she flopped onto her bed. She sighed and decided to recount the details of the day in hopes of figuring out why she needed to obtain some blood from Wyatt Halliwell.

_~Flashback~_

She felt like her head was spinning, but this was something she had grown accustomed to. The uneasy rush she got signaled that Abraxas was about to give her a command. She tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever order she might be given at school - it wasn't like He didn't know she was at magic school. She breathed in deeply calming her body before the voice overtook her mind. The message was short, clear and to the point. All she had to do was follow it through.

**'Get me the blood of Wyatt Halliwell.'**

Ugh, she _really_ hated that mind invasion thing. It took a lot out of her for even one measly message to get through. It took double the effort in order for her to get a message of her mission completed through to _Him_. Whoever invented this whole mind-trick-thing needed to work out some serious kinks. All the spells and potions to make it work easier didn't really help a whole lot.

She briefly wondered how she could get the Twice Blessed Child to herself. Thankfully the bell rang, so they could eat lunch. She knew Wyatt ate outside with his brother Chris every day. It was weird - the two were oddly close, but they never seemed to talk with each other while they ate.

In that split second after the bell, she saw his orbs, and grinned when she saw a random pin from their earlier work on the ground below him. Without hesitation she fell into his orbs as if she had tripped, forcing him down onto the ground below her. He grunted, obviously taken by surprise.

With the sweetest voice she could muster she stammered, "I'm so sorry, Wyatt! I-I swear I didn't mean to!"

His grimace turned into an understanding smile as she moved off of him, sliding onto the ground. "It's alright, Amalie. No blood, no foul."

She smirked to herself. _There would indeed be blood._

She bit her lip, "I'm not too sure about that, Wyatt." She quickly pointed out the tack that was stuck into his skin.

He stared at it ,bewildered. "I swear I didn't even feel it." He quickly pulled it out by its purple grip and blood started to leak through.

With a quick motion, she swiped at it. "Oh gosh, you're bleeding! Let me get you a Band-Aid."

She moved quickly to the back of the room, a clear vial shimmered into her bloodless hand. She twisted open the top with one hand and swiped the glob into the vial, closing the stopper tightly before shimmering it back to Abraxas.

She made a show of looking through the cupboards before returning to Wyatt, her gleeful expression forced into one of contriteness. "Sorry, no Band-Aids! I'm sure your brother will heal you up though. Bye." She quickly distanced herself from the room, knowing he was watching her retreating back in confusion.

_~End Flashback~_

She had no clue, but, oh well, she did her job and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_Underworld_

Abraxas was lost in his own little world. He couldn't understand why he couldn't escape his past. For the longest time he hadn't even thought about it. But it wouldn't leave him alone of late, and he wished desperately that it would. He shook his head, hoping it would all just go away but he knew it wouldn't.

Ramming it to the back of his mind, he pushed himself off his bed. He had things to do and it wouldn't do to go thinking about things that no longer mattered. He held tightly to the clear vial in his hand. Amalie had done well.

He sighed as he went shimmering off to the Lair of Mylis. He did not run in the same circles as the upper-echelon demon, which was understandable, considering Mylis was strong, powerful - an upper level Demon of epic proportions, one who did not take kindly to those he deemed below him.

Grimacing, Abraxas hoped half-heartedly that Mylis would not deem him unworthy of his time. He was really the only one who could help him with this.

Mylis was peculiar, even for a Demon. He had many powers that others would kill for, including witches. However, Abraxas was only interested in one at the moment. Mylis had the power to put people to sleep for long periods of time. This may have seemed like nothing to a novice, but with the blood of one victim, he could have an entire family asleep for hours on end. And it was not only family by blood, but by marriage as well. Every living family member would sleep until he decided he was bored. The best part was that once they woke up, it was as if no time passed, like they had not been asleep at all.

It was well known in both the Underworld and Elderland when the Charmed brats had their birthdays, and today was Christopher's birthday. Abraxas knew that the entire Halliwell line would be gathered in the house with their children and husbands, and if he had any chance of getting to Paige and her baby, then it would be tonight, at the birthday party.

Well, if they were all asleep that is. He would never intentionally be in the same place with any one of them if they were awake. No, he certainly did not have a wish to be vanquished. He was two hundred and sixteen years old, and he intended to live a much longer life. Now, if his past would just stop trying to shove itself into his head… Really it was all something he would rather not think about.

Mylis was intimidating, to say the least, white-blonde hair in a neat cut, tan skin, a fairly attractive face with an imposing body; he could stare you down with his opalescent orange eyes. Plus, that horn that protruded from his forehead didn't exactly elicit any warm and fuzzy feelings. He certainly did not resemble a rubber ducky - hell a cactus seemed more inviting than Mylis did. Mylis was a force to reckoned with but he knew a good cause when he saw one.

With a nervous smile as he stepped into the Lair of Mylis, he fervently hoped he wouldn't die.

Mylis smiled.

Admittedly, him smiling was incredibly creepy and evil looking, even when he was being sincerely… nice. Well, nice to an extent. The upper level demon appeared surprised at who had come to visit him. He wondered briefly why _this _demon did not recognize him as something much more than what widely known in the underworld.

Mylis was the one who had changed Abraxas in the first place - he was the reason he became demon dead. Mylis was more than a little miffed, had it not been for _him_, the young man this demon once was would have been condemned to the lower portions of hell without any powers or way of getting out. It was Mylis who saved him and made him a demon. He had essentially created this demon and because of that, he would help him out. He sighed sadly, it was such a shame. As a man, this this one had had the potential to be a great demon. Now that he was such a waste of demonic power. He had had such high hopes for this changeling.

He watched, resigned, as the lower level demon fumbled over himself. He could see the demon swallowing hard, his fear and tentativeness nearly making Mylis fall over asleep.

"L-Lord M-My-Mylis, I have come to you in hopes you will grant me favor with one of your powers." Abraxas looked up and waited for the nod to continue, trying to gather his wits about him. "I am on a mission with a Demon named Amon, and while I cannot tell you the whole of it, because of my partner in the matter, I can tell you it involves the Charmed Ones and their children. My list has told me that Paige Mitchell is pregnant once more. If you were to use your power of Family Sleep, I could infect the child tonight."

Mylis looked at him, interested. He once again nodded at him to go on.

"Tonight is the birthday of the youngest Charmed Brother, they will all be gathered at the manor tonight in celebration." He gulped as Mylis started to frown.

"I wonder… have you not heard that I need blood? Even if I were to consider doing this, I would need a drop of blood from one of them."

Abraxas nearly started dancing for joy at this. "My lord, I have the blood of young Wyatt Halliwell." With a smile he carefully withdrew the clear vial that neatly held the precious liquid.

Mylis grabbed the vial and started to walk off. "I will grant you this favor."

Abraxas stuttered quickly, "M-My lord? But how will we contact each other for when?"

Mylis didn't stop. "You'll know."

With the realization that this was probably the best he was going to get, Abraxas shimmered back to his personal hell-hole. He knew he should be thankful that Mylis would help him, but he was a little upset at the lack of curiosity on Mylis's part. Still this was better than he had hoped for.

He mentally went over their conversation, and wondered where he had seen Mylis before. The Demon was known to be a recluse. After twenty minutes of thinking with no concrete findings, he decided he needed to rest before tonight.

He flopped onto his bed and let his dreams overtake him, unknowingly letting his past finally catch up to him.

_~DreamState~_

_December 27, 1818_

_New York City_

Abraxas(Brax) Nikolis Rothschild had just walked out of the bookstore with his neatly packaged copy of the Frankenstein. It was the book of the year and he intended to find out what the hubbub was all about. He carefully brushed the snow off his Brooks Brother's coat. It was a relatively new shop but they had exceptional men's clothing. He was of wealth and prestige, and for that reason no one would dare look him in the eye. If he was honest he would tell you that that was not the only reason. He was a notorious man, though only twenty-two, and he knew it.

He was a rich boy and he wanted for naught, and because of it, he grew bored easily and it took a lot to amuse him. Growing up with power and wealth at his fingertips was truly unbecoming for him. All his attributes mixed together to create something truly evil and heinous. At the tender at of twelve, he had committed his first murder out of sheer boredom.

No one could prove it was him. And because he was often bored, he had taken to killing people and taking their money. Not that he needed it. Life was easy and sweet for a man of his stature, but he wanted more. Murders soon started to bore him as well. He decided that he needed to make it more interesting. The screams and begging… No. No, it was time to get truly creative.

He had heard there was a powerful witch by the name of Fallon in the city, and he intended to see this young man and his Wiccan wife, Isadora. It was whispered throughout the city that this witch and wife could grant you one wish. He had a clear wish in mind. He would rule all worlds, magical and otherwise, with an iron fist. He wouldn't even have to dirty his hands when he wanted to murder, no he could have great contraptions to make the death last longer, the cries, the tears, the begging would all last so much longer. It would be… _delicious_.

He walked down Catherine Street. He needed to get there soon, as life was truly boring him and he needed his entertainment.

He hadn't realized that the Fallons could do far more than grant a few hearts' desires. Isadora could see the future, and Landon had other useful abilities.

But Isadora had seen the wish they would be forced to grant, and they fled to California. They prayed that God might hear his planning.

He did, and he sent the Archangel Ezikiya down to condemn the man to hell.

Brax walked down to the small shack that he knew to be the home of the Witches and opened the door, not caring to be invited in. He called out, "Mr. and Mrs. Fallon? My name is Brax. Brax… Nikoli. I have come to ask for your favor - for a wish to be granted." He heard footsteps that seemed to be moving away from him, and he continued in his false innocence, "Please? Ma'am, Sir, I swear that I will not be selfish, golly, I would very much appreciate your help." He smiled as he heard the footsteps draw near to him.

He turned, and was surprised at the sight but did not drop his smile. The man who he assumed was Mr. Fallon was blindingly white. His clothes were brighter than heaven's white. He had the lightest blue eyes and his skin was flawless and pure, as was his hair. He was entirely white. "Mr. Fallon, I presume. Will you please grant me my wish? I am ever so certain you will not regret it." He gave him a look that radiated angelic sweetness, even with his hard features he could pull it off effortlessly.

Ezikiya didn't even blink as he moved forward and brought the man down on his knees in one swift motion of his hand. Then he drew out a wooden box that had been blessed by all of the Angels in heaven. Caressing the lid once, he opened it. The young man's soul, which was soiled and marked and torn, came out of him quickly. It disintegrated into black vapor once it hit the air, thus changing the damged soul irrevocably. The open box sucked up the soul, and Ezikiya shut it, tightly, to prevent escape.

The Hallow had been born.

Brax stared blankly. The last shreds of humanity that remained in him were gone. He was soulless, and it left him with a stench of pure evil that seemed to roll off him and suffocate the things around him. But not the man in white. He came closer and he felt no fear. He felt nothing. The man slipped a small essence of humanity into him, just enough to feel what he should, fear and unease. He was powerless now.

Ezikiya started chanting, the words blurring around him, he couldn't make them out. The world was spinning, the colors being replaced with oranges and reds. The winter cold turning into unbearable heat all swirling in front of him.

The only word he heard before falling into unconsciousness was 'Hell.'

Mylis could hear the chant of an Angel flowing into the underworld and he saw a young man lying there being banished into the lowest portion of hell. He smiled. He could smell it. This man would be a good addition to the ranks of Demons.

He went to the man and pried open his eyes.

The demon cut the man's lip, extending one horny finger to lift away a drop of human blood, swallowing it down. Making a cut in his own fingertip, he let a drop fall into the man's mouth.

In a matter of seconds the man was demon-dead. He stayed asleep as his once-human features twisted into something grotesque. The portal to the regions no demon would even enter closed, rebounding with its power, upward on what he knew to be an angel.

He left his charge, now supremely bored. He wouldn't wait to see what this young Demon would do.

Abraxas woke in the underworld, changed, with no memory of his former life, the demon who saved him, or any idea of what his life was. He simply remembered the Opalescent orange. He couldn't understand why.

_~EndDreamState~_

Opalescent Orange. He got up, realizing why he recognized Mylis. The upper-level demon was technically his Sire. That odd color made up his demonic life.

He smiled. He finally knew what he had been before. Now he no longer had to be haunted by his past.

His thinking was interrupted by a stern voice in his mind.

**'It is time.'**

**

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you liked this chapter, I myself wasn't so sure about it, I hope guys aren't bored with it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok Disclaimer:I do not own Charmed I also do not own glee though I wish I did._

**Ok first of all, Did any of you know Jensen Ackles is ENGAGED? I JUST found out and I am distraught, one of my many future husbands is marrying another woman... I feel betrayed.**

**Next, Thank you to GoldenRoya, She is pretty awesome! Just saying.**

**_Thank yous for Ch.4_**

_Reviews:_

**crlncyln, wizmage**

_Story Alert:_

**Princess Amalee**- okay isn't that awesome? she has the same name as my character? Different spelling but I am counting it.

_Fave story:_

**wizmage**

COOKIES AND PIE FOR YOU GUYS!

_Also question for you guys, well two actually._

**1) Do you guys want me to do a playlist for my chapters?**

**2) How would you guys feel about me asking you guys a question at the end of each chapter? kinda like a way for us to get to know each other?**

Anyway tell me what you think please. By review or PM either way works. I know that sometimes I'd rather PM a review than actually just review.

**Hope you enjoy, Please read review or add me to an alert or fave list! I appreciate it**

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Chris and Wyatt's Room_

Wyatt stared at his brother trying gauge him. Lunch hadn't given him any hint that there was anything wrong with him, he was all smiles and mental 'I'm fine, Wyatts...' All in all, Chrissy looked and was acting normal. Still, he could not for the life of him shake the feeling that there was something wrong with him.

Of course, it might be that he was upset that he had been blocked. Right?

In his mind, his brother seemed fine and he needed to justify his feelings right now. He shook his head, his neat blonde curls becoming a tousled and slightly unattractive mess. He couldn't pull of the messy look like his brother could.

Then again, Chris was always messing up his hair, started when it grew in and once it did, his brother's hand was constantly rumpling it. It was habit for his brother to do it when he was happy, excited, nervous, scared... his hand was essentially glued to his hair.

Wyatt stole a glance at his own hair, hurriedly pushed it all back into place, and instantly felt better. Yes, he was good looking but still, the messy look did nothing for him. He mentally blanched when he realized he was this distracted by his hair! That did not suit him well, nor did his brother's blatant snickering. He didn't even do it mentally!

Wyatt glared hard at his brother. **'Laugh at me, or tell anyone about this, and I will tell everyone about how you love that show, Chorus.**

He watched as his brother grew indignant, and without a glance toward him he just stated firmly, **'First off, it's Glee, second, I am a badass like Puck-'** he was cut off because Wyatt couldn't help but snort at his second point, because really? Chrissy a badass? Sorry, but no.

Chris pursed his lips, **'Some brother you are! And on my birthday! What happened to always being on my side?'**

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother's over-dramatics, seriously, was he a girl? Then again, he knew Chrissy was right - sort of - he was and always would be on his side. He was wrong when he questioned that.

However, he was right about it being wrong of him to do this on his birthday. Chrissy was the best and coolest brother he could ever have and he was pretty amazing on birthdays. Chris was a saver and he worked hard to get good presents for his brother. Wyatt... not so much. He was a great gift giver, except when it came to his brother.

He knew everything about his brother, but when it came to his birthday, it was like he lost all information. He could never get a good enough gift for his best friend. It was _way_ too hard to shop for him. It didn't help that Chris would say he loved it and it was the best present ever even though Wyatt knew full well it sucked.

This year, though, he decided to get him something special. He had Dad take him to Elderland one night when he was supposed to be sleeping just to get it and it was an extremely hard gift to hide.

He hoped to God that Chrissy actually truly liked this gift; it certainly hadn't been easy to get.

He also really hoped Chrissy didn't think it was too girly. He honestly could not think of what else to get him. Well, actually he could, now that he had no time to actually get anything else.

That was not the pressing issue at the moment, though, nor was getting Chrissy to talk to him.

The issue, as of right now, was figuring out if he was going crazy with thinking there was something wrong with Baby-boy.

* * *

_Phoebe's Home_

It was the fourth, and it was Chris's birthday. And while she wished his birth could have landed on a different number she would not let her sadness get the better of her.

Still, every fourth day of everymonth, she felt undeniably sad. It was the worst in March because that was the actual day and month it happened.

She hadn't known Sabrina Fallon long, but still she was thankful that it wasn't her and her baby that died. She was also sad and angry that it happened to such a sweet young woman and hers.

She remembered that the nurse told her that her young roommate hadn't lived; that was all, and it was her assumption that her child didn't live either. Not that anyone would tell when she asked. HIPPA regulations, and all. So annoying.

She knew it wasn't her fault and she had nothing to do with their deaths but still, she did wish they had lived. She could see that baby having played with her own. She could see herself and her sisters all with Sabrina, she could see that close knit friendship that would've come to be - almost like a premonition. Almost. She sighed.

However, that could never happen. It was four years ago, and for some reason, she could not get over it. She had honestly liked her roommate.

She thought back to those few days in the hospital. Sabrina had been very pretty, really small and petite. She laughed when she thought about that big purple gem that rested around her neck. It was huge and glittering. Sabrina had sad that her baby's father had given it to her. She never mentioned the father again, and Phoebe had the distinct feeling that he was not in the picture. Her heart had gone out to her. The girl was too young to be so alone. She'd said she had no siblings and her parents wanted nothing to do with her.

Phoebe let her mind rest. She had grieved for her friend long enough today. It was Chris's birthday and she couldn't let this get to her. Her nephew was more important.

Phoebe glanced at the clock; it was time to go. Piper would murder her if she wasn't on time for Chris's birthday dinner.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Living room_

Mylis put a shield of invisibility around the corner he was in. If anyone were to look, it was as it always was. He glanced at his watch; Abraxas would be getting there soon.

Hopefully, he was smart enough to put a charm on himself so he would remain unseen. Then again, from what he could tell from their encounter earlier, he was not that smart.

He would've sighed, but at that moment, Paige and Leo orbed into the living room. They were talking in hushed tones. He tried to listen to what they were saying but it was extremely difficult.

He could only make out the words Ezra, Charge, secret, and hiding.

All in all, he didn't have much to go on. He became petulant at that; he usually got his way, though admittedly he had never dealt with the Charmed Ones. He didn't need to get on their bad side.

He pulled the vial open and poured the crimson red onto his arm. The skin around it glowed a soft, dark purple, like crushed velvet. He murmured a soft incantation, and the Halliwells collapsed where they stood.

_'Well this is sufficiently boring.'_ He was not a patient demon by any definition. His foot tapped an erratic tattoo.

After five minutes of sheer boredom, he was honestly regretting A) helping Abraxas with this plan and B) turning Abraxas into a demon in the first place.

Seriously, this was pathetic. As he was contemplating killing the demon for making him wait, said demon appeared. With a perfunctory bow to the senior demon, Abraxas turned Paige over on her back, opened her mouth and slit his arm. He spilled the blood into her mouth and let her drink it down.

The mission was complete.

He gave a shallow smile to his sire before shimmering away, the former just watched in disdain before rolling his eyes and undoing the sleep spell.

The Halliwells were once more awake, completely unaware that they'd ever been asleep, and now that his job was done, he needn't be there. It was too... _nice_.

* * *

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

After two weeks of being there, Codi learned she could fit herself into a small cabinet in the big office. Children, and anyone who wasn't a nun or priest, were not allowed into the head office. But, let's face it, if someone says you aren't supposed to go someplace, you automatically want in. Plus, it helped her stay out of trouble. Not that it helped much, since she was in trouble every day, but anything to lessen the frequency made it a good thing in her book.

She'd slid herself in about five minutes ago in hopes of avoiding the nuns who were passing by. Only they weren't passing by. Sister Deanne and Sister Emily stopped just outside the cabinet. Codi couldn't help but overhear their conversation. She was, as usual, the subject.

Sister Deanne was wringing her hands. "It was denied." She was barely able to choke the words out; it seemed to cause her almost physical pain.

Sister Emily looked puzzled for a moment before realization dawned. Her voice was a harsh, childish whine. "But, why?"

Sister Deanne just shook her head. "I don't know. But that exorcism will not happen. I won't let this go, we will petition each year if we have to, each month, for as long as we have her! But I will not let that demon child stay possessed!"

Codi shivered. Her personal hell was a lot closer than it had ever been. She realized that the nuns would never leave her be, never let go of their convictions about her. An exorcism was the only way... but if it happened, they would realize that she was not possessed. And that she still had powers. So they would think that she must be the evil one, and they would try to rid themselves of her. Either the easy way, or a more...immoral way. She'd read about how witches were killed in the Dark Ages. She didn't want to know if those torture techniques were still in use.

She wished sometimes that she hadn't lived. Life certainly would have been easier.

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

Piper sighed and glanced at both her sisters. They were being downright awful. Phoebe was moping and Paige had an upset stomach. She glanced at her son and smiled; he didn't mind, even though it was his birthday.

He was more preoccupied with the food. She had made his favorites. Cheddar-stuffed turkey burgers with peach ketchup and pineapple pizza made from scratch. The cake was perfect, too; he had devoured it. The poor carrot cake hadn't stood a chance against her sons. With one more glance at her sisters, she whisked away the plates.

It was time that he opened his presents.

Chris smirked and rubbed his belly. He had eaten his brother under the table; seriously, the poor guy would never win when it came the food served tonight. They were all his favorites and he would gorge himself when it came to those food choices. He hoped there would be leftovers for lunch tomorrow.

He yawned; eating this much was making him sleepy. He blinked as he saw his momma bring in a load of presents, his father behind her helping out. _Wow_, he thought, _I made out this year._

His Aunt Paige handed him their present first, he opened it quickly and saw…. A sweater? He plastered on a smile for his aunt, "Thanks, I uhhh, needed one?"

Although it was a question and not an answer, Paige took it, with a sheepish grin toward Piper.

"It's red, your favorite color." He stared at his scatter-brained aunt. Those hormones his momma told him about must have made her crazy.

"My favorite color is green," he corrected her, tone innocent and sweet. "You know that, Aunt Paige."

He smiled and went onto the next one while his aunt just cringed into her chair.

The card was nice; it was light blue with a dark blue border, and a cartoon little boy on it that looked vaguely like him. He didn't really bother to read it, it was from his Aunt Phoebe who always got him good gifts.

He tore at the dark blue paper that was covered with constellations. He got impatient when he saw a plain brown box that was taped down heavily. She may give good gifts, but they were always wrapped like this. With determination, he tore at the tape. Scissors be damed, it would take too long to get them.

Inside lay a few neat packages - seriously, more to unwrap? He pulled out the largest one and he guessed correctly when it was an old, worn, hard-to-find book on complex potions and spell casting. The next was in a wooden box, _really? Is there going to be another box inside of this one?_ He opened it up and his eyes widened. "A personalized athamé?" The excitement was heavy in his voice and he showed Wyatt, who was grinning back at him happily. Piper was shooting death glares and mumbling to her younger sister. His mother was clearly not happy that he had got an athamé.

His aunt just ignored her sister while he was admiring the jewel encrusted dagger. It even had his named engraved into it!

"The last one in there is from Coop," Aunt Phoebe told him.

_Another friggen box. _He opened the small box and inside was a ring very much like the one his uncle wore. Chris glanced up at him, confused. Coop looked uncomfortable at what he was going to say next. "It's like mine. Same powers and everything." He glanced at Piper, his anxiety growing. " Everyone knows Wyatt is special, and that you are too. The rest of the cupids and I, well, we wanted you to have something special also, you know, since Wyatt gets Excailbur. Its okay, though, if, you know, you don't like it." Everyone was smiling at Coop.

Chris beamed at his uncle, "It's perfect." He slipped it on before getting up and hugging his aunts, uncles and cousins. He went back to his seat.

The next gift was from his dad. He frowned, Wyatt usually went next when giving gifts.

His mom, knowing instantly what was wrong, just told him, "He's going last this time." He looked at his brother, who turned away innocently. He just mentally sighed and turned toward the gift. He shook the box a little, teasing his father. "Hmmm, well it doesn't meow or bark, so I know it isn't a pet like I wanted." He smiled before unwrapping it. Inside it lay a large bottle filled with gold-colored liquid. His father smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, "It's a wish potion, very powerful and though I gave it to you today, I would like it if you saved it." He nodded to his father. He wouldn't use it, he knew that this was not to be taken lightly. It was special magic, something only the angels in heaven could give him. He smiled at his dad. It was a pretty amazing gift.

His mother smirked and brought a small black kitten to the table. It blinked its large blue eyes at Chris before yawning.

He inhaled sharply before whipping his head to his mother, "You got me a PET?" He was so excited he was bouncing around the table after he had grabbed the new and already beloved kitten to his chest. His mother smiled, knowing full well that tomorrow, she would be explaining his new responsibilities. She would let him have tonight before all of that.

Wyatt looked on nervously. His gift was nothing near as special as the ones he had just gotten. When Chrissy sat back down at the table, the kitten in his lap, he looked to his brother, his eyes expectant, and hopeful, and shining.

Chris loved all Wyatt's gifts. His brother was amazing and his best friend. It didn't matter what it was, it was perfect. He beamed when Wyatt pushed a wrapped cylinder over to him with a sad smile. He wondered for a split second what was wrong with his brother before his ripped off the black paper.

He stared in awe. It was breathtaking. Nothing, not the potion, not the ring - okay, well, maybe the kitten - could rival it.

Suspended in the sealed jar was a miniaturized star glowing bright and white in front of him.

He was mesmerized by the luminous beauty. This was no simple gift, this was amazing and beautiful, not to mention extremely hard to get.

His eyes were misty, because his brother cared about him. I mean really, it's not like you could just go out and buy someone a star.

His brother sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, I knew it would suck, I'll make it up to you."

Chris turned toward his brother, "Wy, it's amazing." Wyatt looked into Chrissy's eyes and saw he was telling the truth and his was happy, relieved, and just glad that he had finally given a good gift. He smiled at his little brother. It was certainly a moment that the family could awe over.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Aunt Paige bolted for the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Charmaverse

**Okay, you guys I am SO SORRY for the delay, really. I hate getting excuses and I hate giving them but I am exhausted APUSH and College prep is kicking my ass.**

Special Thanks to: GoldenRoya, she is such a nice beta.

_Thank yous for ch. five:_

_Reviews: crlncyln, happinie93_

_Story Alert: evenstar710, navtanis, sammylover, DaadyGal26, happinie93, rileysradcliff, NotSupposedToBeHere_

_Favorite Story list: Lissa Powers, rebecca1516_

_Favorite Authors list: Lissa powers, HarrietScribble_

Again Guys I am SOOOOO SORRY for the lack of timely update.

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_March 7, 2017_

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

Codi lay on her cot staring at the moldy and decidedly not-too-stable ceiling counting the cracks. 543. There were 543 cracks in the ceiling, she knew this by heart at this point, she had counted them thirteen times now, for good measure. She was ten now, and had been for three days.

She hadn't received anything.

She heard the hustle and bustle from the other room; she didn't want to go out there, though. None of them were her friends.

Over the years, she had found she got into less trouble if she just stayed in this room and didn't do anything. Granted, she was still getting into constant trouble, as the others had realized they could blame her for just about everything.

Hence the whole them-not-being-her-friends thing.

Eventually she had just given up trying. _'If there is a God,'_ she decided languidly, _'he hates me. The nuns must be right, I am demonic.'_

She shed no tears; these things no longer brought tears down her face, she merely accepted them as the truth and tried to let them roll off her back. She closed her eyes. She could just nap and no one would bother her.

Her eyes snapped open. She felt the presence there; two, actually.

Martha May Ozzbird was hiding behind Codi's cot, a pair of scissors in her hands. She stifled a groan as Codi seemed to jump for some reason. It would take forever for her to cut that brat's hair off.

She saw the eyes flash before the girl in question was glaring down at her. "OUT!"

Martha stayed sitting, as if there was no reason for her to move, because Codi was the one doing the offence thing.

The glare deepened into a withering stare, honestly, if Martha wasn't so overly self-absorbed and by default chose to see this as more of a look of wistfulness to be her, she'd have run for the hills.

The all seeing, all knowing emerald green eyes (while lovely) were deadly at the moment. Frankly, Martha could practically feel the burn from the fire that lay within them.

In a very quiet, yet absolutely commanding, voice she murmured at Martha once more, "I said out. LEAVE!"

Martha took one more deep breath and stayed where she was, stilling herself to show her regality and prove that she was better.

Then she heard it. Codi had let out a growl, and it was decidedly _not_ ladylike.

Seriously, what kind of girl _growled_?

Martha decided this girl was insane and in need of some serious help. The sixteen year old breathed out a noise of disdain before she flounced out of the room, shutting the door hard behind her.

Codi made her way to the door, making sure it was closed before turning around slowly, her messy, waist-length hair rustling.

"Who's there?" she barely breathed out the words before the door banged open and a throng of girls made their way in. One paused, tentatively, and said to her, with not-quite malice but no real warmth either, "The social worker will be here in two weeks."

Codi frowned, not because of the words but because whatever presence had been there was gone.

* * *

_South Bay Social Services_

Paige Mitchell was exhausted. Happy, but exhausted. She had been back to work for a little under three years; when her youngest and most… devilish child turned three, she had made the choice to go back to being a social worker. Considering her impressive work from beforehand and her amazing ability to do her job well, she had gotten the promotion she had once turned down (in order to become a full time witch) and she had got it in just a few months.

The feelings of happiness never went away, whether she be kicking demon butt, helping a new charge (or old one), or a new case as a social worker. The feeling was constantly there and she was grateful she never lost it after doing the jobs for so long. While her schedule was indeed packed, she thrived on the busyness. Whether it left her bone-weary at the end of the day or not.

Paige grabbed the stack of files that her boss had just sent to her office. The top folder had large, dark red letters spelling out _Saint Seraphina Orphanage_.

It would be a small case for an orphanage at just under twenty children in all. She thumbed through the file quickly. It fell back onto the rest of the pile, her eyes blinking as a new, unknown voice invaded her mind, obviously the voice of a new charge.

One who wasn't trying to call her, per se or even knew they were doing anything out of the norm. **'Oh for the love of Snicklfritz! Seriously, why does this always happen to me, can't ever get any hel- AHHH! Okay then, big green… thing needs to go away.'**

The voice was young, very young, and feminine. The youth part of the equation was what concerned her most. She didn't dwell too much on that fact, she just orbed over.

The site confused her. She was A) outside a bakery with no one around, B) there was a large puddle of lime green goo spread around, and C) a carton of chocolate milk lay spilled a scant foot away from said goo.

She didn't even notice that the orphanage she would be going to in the next two weeks was just down the street.

* * *

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

Codi sprinted back inside the orphanage and crossed herself before exhaling hard and saying a small prayer toward the deity she was unsure of. Still, it couldn't hurt to pray, if He didn't exist then she just wasted her time, if He did, well, then, let's hope He'd help and keep these whatchamagiggles away from her.

That green thing had been scary, and if his breath wasn't bad enough the fact that he breathed _fire _was. Seriously, fire? God forbid he breathe cotton candy or something like that. No, it had to be fire. For the love all things unholy and Justin Bieber fans (she didn't get the obsession, seriously, at twenty-two he still looked and sounded like he was _her _age), all she had wanted was some chocolate milk. That's it, nothing fancy just some chocolate milk but NO she gets a demonic green thing wanting to annihilate her. God forbid she get some chocolate milk.

Obviously, the five bucks she'd found on the ground outside was, in fact, not lucky.

That, or the bakery was haunted by deceased Justin Bieber fans who were angry she wasn't a worshipper of his majesty.

Either way, she still wanted some chocolate milk.

* * *

_Elderland_

_Ezra's Perch_

His little girl had spoken to him. He briefly and barely acknowledged that she didn't actually know who he was and it wasn't like she called him Daddy.

Still, she'd said 'who's there,' and that counted for something right?

That was speaking to him, and he was right proud that she had noticed two beings there and not just one, and now he was a trillion times happier because, well, she'd prayed! And while she was still unsure of God, _she'd still prayed!_

She prayed.

He felt like he had eaten a ginormous slice of strawberry and caramel angel-made cheesecake.

Okay, well, his whole encounter with her was a ton better, but still.

Watching her all her life was amazing and it was nice, well to an extent (those nuns needed some serious help if they thought his baby was demonic), but it was triple that good feeling when she spoke to him.

She really did have the sweetest voice. She was beautiful too, the perfect mixture of her mother and him. Messy hair and large, almond shaped eyes. A tiny mouth just barely smaller than average but fuller than normal. There was something mature about her stature, he had seen the large copy of _War and Peace_ sitting near her on her tiny cot.

And while that other girl had been terrified of his daughter, it was adorable when she growled.

And he would never admit it out loud, but he had honestly said the words "Fo' serious" in his head. He watched way too much youtube with the other archangels; he seriously had to stop watching Shane Dawson. He was dirty and cussed way too much. But he was so darn funny.

He took a silent vow right then and there, he would never quote Shananay ever again.

* * *

_Underworld_

Amon was pissed, to say the least. Silas was a poor excuse for a demon. You would think a fire breathing Icante Demon could take on a ten year old little girl who didn't even really know about her powers, but no.

He sucked.

He gave Icante Demons a very bad name. For Satan's sake, a ten year old _girl _should be a piece of cake to kill! He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply.

At the moment, he should just be glad that the witches hadn't found her. Yet. Which, by all accounts, was a miracle. Paige alone had been working as a social worker for the last three years. He had just gotten comfortable enough that he didn't have Abraxas make her child check into her cases anymore.

He wanted that girl dead. Even if she could help his cause, he wanted her dead. He had a recent vendetta against angels.

His death had eluded him for a long time, he remembered his past and his change, but he never recalled what had caused him to become Demon-Dead.

While he made a slight nod to the fact he had it fairly decent for a demon, hell, he could very well be the one to bring down the Charmed Ones and their children, he still didn't care for the fact that it was an angel's fault that he was down here.

Stupid angels, always messed everything up.

_'Phffft, I have fluffy white wings and prance around like a pansy, tree-hugging peace-and-love hippe!'_ His mind really was altogether way too sarcastic. He needed to work on that. Because, honestly, those mental images weren't worth it.

He was still bewildered about how he had died.

He had been a very kind, rather good looking human man of twenty three. He had been courteous. He had been raised in the south and was actually a southern gentlemen, his Mama had made sure of that. He'd had a nice, soft, southern twang that made girls swoon and a sparkle in his blue eyes and in his smile. He had, all in all, generally been a great guy.

He had been a God-fearing man.

He had thought Him the reason he had gotten the heart transplant at the age of five, the one that saved his life. He believed heavily in the fact that God could make him or break him.

Until he realized that he was Demon-Dead. The once tan, 6'3" medical student had hardened himself and decided God was not as wonderful as he was cracked up to be.

He sighed. No use dwelling in what was, though he often wondered about his Mama. If there was one thing he missed about being human, it was her.

Maybe he would go have a chat with Mylis, he wasn't as incompetent as his minions were. Honestly, and he was younger than the majority!

* * *

_Halliwell Manor_

_Chris's room_

His science partner had just left him, and he wasn't happy.

Jana Arlington was the prettiest girl in his grade. She had been here, in his room, looking so sweet and pretty and… he was going to murder Wyatt.

Stupid brother, stupid making out in stupid room with stupid girl. Wyatt was stupid.

He scowled and manipulated the string so Wyatt would feel a pinch on a small patch of skin behind his ear. His brother's most pain-sensitive area... aside from the most well-known one.

A grunt of pain broke up the intense make-out session that he could hear in his brother's room. His mouth twitched as he broke the bond and swiftly locked his door.

A black paw tried to bat at his foot from the space underneath the door. He quickly unlocked it, scooped his cat inside and locked the door again.

He smiled at his cat, who meowed at him in a kitten-like way before yawning. He scratched behind his ears making him purr happily. He let Davin jump onto his bed, do his kitty stretching and then take his rightful place on his pillow.

He shook his head. Davin was a spoiled cat. Chris yawned and waited for the pounding on his door to begin. In the meantime, he sat back at his desk and opened up the book he was currently reading, _War and Peace_. Just as he was starting the opening line of a new chapter, his brother's fists started banging on the door. Simultaneously, he heard the front door close, signaling that Colette Pearson, his brother's make-out buddy and their neighbor, had gone.

Chris laughed when he noticed that Davin was glaring moodily at his door as he let out a disgruntled meow.

"Christopher Perry! Open this friggen door, I have problem with you!"

He rolled his eyes. Ooh, the middle name! Scary!

He loved his brother but, frankly, he pissed him off... Stupid fifteen year old, thought he was all badass...

No, he looked like a tool making out with all these different girls trying to get Amalie jealous, not to mention he was ruining his chance at a girlfriend.

The pounding was still persistent as he got up and fell onto his bed to sleep.

He was tired, and he had no desire to talk to his brother when he was sleepy and grumpy.

He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

Wyatt, tired of pounding and yelling, orbed in, ready to give his brother an earful, and stopped in his tracks.

Chrissy looked so sweet and young when he was sleeping. Not that he wasn't normally sweet and young, but, well, he was his baby brother and when he was sleeping he remembered how... darn it, there just weren't any other words for it, sweet and young he really was, and just how much he loved his little brother.

With a sigh, he pulled the blanket over his brother. He smiled at him before frowning, his light wasn't on, but, yeah, the room was faintly lit. He looked around before the star caught his eye. He felt a tug in his chest, he never noticed it anymore. He petted Davin once and ruffled Chris's hair.

"Goodnight, Baby-boy." The whisper echoed softly in the room before the blue and white orbs whisked him off to his own room.

He gently prodded his brother's sleeping mind and saw nothing upsetting. His brother was calm, safe and warm, and that was what mattered. Wyatt smiled before he climbed into his bed himself. Amalie's face flashed through his mind before sleep greeted him.

His breathing was soft and even as his mother peeked into his room. She was pleasantly surprised; her boys were both in bed really early. She was more appreciative than anything, though she wasn't happy they would be missing dinner.

She quietly closed his door.

She would go eat a nice dinner with her husband, alone, before checking on them again.

Chris heard a woman in his dream, blonde curls, around twenty, with brown eyes, asking him to help her.

His mind didn't dwell on it though, because his dream quickly swayed into something normal.

* * *

_Limbo_

The souls were getting stuck to each other.

No one was safe, things were looking heavy and uncontrollable.

She knew that things wouldn't get better, maybe once she passed, but things were about to get ugly.

The air everywhere was metallic and harsh.

She could hear it. The rushing of wind that billowed harshly into her soul, tearing and clawing.

Something wicked this way comes, she could feel the power gravitating toward her unhappily. Whatever was going to happen with the humans and heaven and even in hell, it would affect them all.

She knew nothing could stop it. It was on it's way.

Whatever it was.

* * *

Playlist:

these words Natasha Beddingfield

bulletproof la roux

you and me lifehouse

don't let go david archuleta

the town's been talking the maine

Lovestoned justin timeberlake

geek in pink jason mraz

don't trust me 3oh3!

unfaithful rihanna

you belong with me taylor swift

touch my hand david archuleta

flavor of the week american hi-fi

you switchfoot

hundred the fray

trust me the fray

poker face lady gaga

my love justin timberlake

absoulty nine days

she is the fray

crazy love michael buble

the end is where i begin the script

change taylor swift

white demon love song the killers

not big lily allen

boots and boys ke$ha

no air glee cast version

Im in love with a girl gavin degraw

all I do is dream of you michael buble

mockingbird eminem

give it to me the maine

bowling ball super chick

loser glee cast version

bad michael jackson

Defying gravity wicked version

defying gravbity glee version

dancing with tears in my eyes

in your atmosphere john mayer

teenage dream katy perry

it's over jesse mccartney

the middle jimmy eat world

trouble pink

nice guys finish last cobra starship

fools rachel stevens

river lights

Dream a little dream of me the mammas and the poppas

Mr. winter the maine

Killing Time Mozella

hands of time rachel diggs


	7. Chapter 7 PART 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the charmaverse

_Okay tell time_: I know you all want to come at me with pitchforks and torches but hear me out please? Okay around September my computer started acting wiggy, I have no clue why but I couldn't access anything, games documents internet java my controls, nothing. It was terrible. long story short she had to be fixed, and I only just got her back. The day she came back to me I tried to open my documents, only to find out my word processor had expired. I had to download a new word processor and rewrite everything including an essay about five times. While this is not the best excuse I also had a lot of homework, my goal is Stanford, and I am working my hardest to get there.

_Explanation time_: Okay I know this chappie is short, and that's supper sucky of me but it is because this is part one. yes this chappie was was meant to have two parts to it one just happens to be super short. I think I left it off at a good place for this one.

_Ok Thank you time!_

_**First and foremost! **_

Thank you as always to the amazing GoldenRoya! She is the best beta I could ever ask for, super nice and kinda and is invested in working with me and helping me grow as a writer. I adore her.

_**Second!**_

Okay this isn't really that second, it is more of a tie with Roya, Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and will continue sticking with me. I really appreciate it and I hope you continue on with me. I love you all. This chapter, part one and two are dedicated to you!

_**Third:**_

Story Alert: Gigampfi, Hikari no Hoshi, T.T24, WhinterRose, JadeAlmasy, PadfootCc, team-damon-and-paul,

Review: crlncyln, JadeAlmasy, Happinie93

Author Alert: JadeAlmasy,

Favorite story: Poizonedfirefly01

_Alright, guys I hope you enjoy the chapter, I am super sorry for the horrendous wait. _

**I hope you all have an AMAZING Thanksgiving! I will try, I promise to get more of a timely update. I hope you all don't hate me!**

~Lilybookworm

* * *

_March 21, 2017_

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

Codi could feel it, and she hated it. She didn't understand this feeling at all. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

Today would be a good day. The social worker would be coming today.

But right now she wished she was emotionless, and unable to feel.

She felt it, the deep-seated twinge in her belly and icy tendrils of anxiousness and tension curling itself into her spine.

She sighed heavily, realizing that this wasn't going away any time soon. She opened her eyes abruptly; the feeling was worsening and it was hard to ignore.

It wasn't fair, none of the other kids felt… _off_, they were excited at the prospect of the new social worker. They were all dying to be adopted or even fostered. She really hated herself sometimes.

Codi brushed a hand through the perfect waves of her hair and smoothed down her peacock blue dress, looking past the hem at her charcoal gray flats. Every child had gotten a new outfit for this special occasion. They needed to make a nice impression.

Though the nuns tried their hardest to downplay her, they hadn't succeeded. She was a living doll. The peacock blue of her dress had been chosen because they thought it would wash her out but it only brought out the pink of her flush and made her eye color pop. She was one of the prettiest children there. Her novelty had worn off in the orphanage though, especially since Meria had arrived about week and a half ago. She was ultra pale and made Codi look almost tan. She had pin-straight white blonde hair and icy, sky blue eyes. Every boy stared at her in awe. Beside her, Codi was a devil in disguise while Meria seemed to be the true Angel. Everyone loved her, boys, girls, and nuns alike.

Still, Meria was icy and untouchable. She played nice with everyone, and they never seemed to notice - or if they did, they didn't mind** -** the holier-than-thou smirk she often wore. She seemed to pity the boys who thought she was pretty. Her face showed more than anyone ever seemed to see.

Codi thought back to when the pretty blonde had come over the orphanage.

_~FlashBack~_

_Saint Seraphina Orphanage_

_March 9, 2017_

Codi's cheek stung while she sat on her cot reading War and Peace. It had been a rough day. Elaine Gable and her brother, Alec, had broken a vase that had recently been donated to the orphanage, but of course, they didn't get in trouble. Why would they, when they had their own personal scapegoat? When the entire orphanage had a scapegoat for their problems?

Sister Agatha had smacked the denial right off her lips. Elaine and Alec were the sweet twins, who could do no wrong. Codi was simply the demon child who could do... _things_.

It was trying to say the least, especially since she hadn't even been in the room when this all occurred. She had been practicing drawing with charcoal; it was a messy business and driving her half-past-insane with frustration. The fact that her hands were pitch black from it and the vase had no speck of dirt upon any of its shiny pieces hadn't fazed the nun in any way.

_The devil-child must have done it with her mind. _

So, here she sat, trying to ignore the injustice of it by burying herself in her book. Trying, and blew out an aggravated sigh. The entire orphanage was abuzz, and it was annoying - couldn't she read in peace? Denisov had just proposed to Natasha! She could hardly even think with all the hubbub going on.

With a short slam, she closed the book and walked out of the girls' room in a huff. If she couldn't read, she might as well find out what all the fuss was about. Just as she was rounding a corner, she collided with somebody.

Looking up, she saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring into her own emerald orbs. Straight ivory hair hung in hollow mimicry of her own dark curls. Instead of a slightly gaping mouth, a delicate smirk was arrogantly jutting toward her. How a girl who was new in an orphanage could possibly be arrogant was beyond her.

The girl in front of her seemed to reek of money. It was unnerving. Her clothes had a lilac scent that was highly overwhelming; it made her want to cough. A thin layer of coral lip gloss covered her thin lips and her lashes were coated with mascara. And she wore a nice coat - black and long layers of ruffles, double breasted, over lace tights and gray suede flats.

Codi briefly wondered who this girl was, and why was she here if she had money. She closed her mouth and noticed that the girl in question was flanked on either side by Alec and Elaine.

They smirked at her as the girl spoke. "My name is Meria. You must be Codi... I've heard so much about you."

Codi stared blankly. The new girl's voice was high pitched and seemed to be the exact opposite of her own, deeper alto.

"Hmm. I've heard nothing about you," she said in her usual, blunt fashion. It was never intentional, she just didn't realize how it would be heard until after the fact.

"No one ever talks to me around here." It was quick save, and a good one; the hard look on the blonde's face dissipated into a haughty face that seemed to be her usual expression.

Then the new girl smirked and walked away, Alec and Elaine in tow.

Codi closed her eyes and sighed.

The sound of a rip made them pop open. Fearful, she ran back to her dorm room. No one was there.

But her book...

The one present she had received, the one she had managed to keep away from the nuns. It lay in a small puddle on the ground, pages torn out of the hard binding.

She cried out and stared at the book. She could feel her heart breaking. The only thing she had was that book.

Tentatively, she reached out to touch it with her hand. Her fingers were trembling when they touched it, and the tears flowed freely, but wetness seemed to disappear from the book. The pages shifted oddly around… and the book came together, whole once more.

She stared at it.

She didn't know how she did that, and it scared her - no, terrified her. Why couldn't she be _normal? _None of this would have happened if she had been _normal_.

She swallowed and picked up the book and placed it on her cot. She would finish it, but just not now.

No, not now.

She grabbed her cup of water from the dresser and drank the contents before sinking to the ground, never noticing the pale blue eyes watching the entire scene.

_~EndFlashback~_

A gust of hot, stale wind brought her out of her stupor.

A rancid stench made her want to vomit, but the screaming was what shook her to her core. Her eyes flashed upward.

The nuns were frantically pushing the children back as a red, scaly skinned monster hoisted itself up from a hole that had appeared from nowhere in the floor. The beast was terrifyingly huge, bending itself so it could fit in the room. Its breath could knock a person out, it was so foul.

She blinked. The monster was in front of her now. Everyone else was behind her, and the nuns screamed for her to move back, get away!

It stared down at her, yellow eyes filled with nothing but malice. It let out a ferocious roar, blew her off her feet and onto her back. It snarled, leaping after her, landing atop her, its claw-like hand closing over her throat.

Codi stared into its face, saw the metal like teeth gleaming back at her, and she screamed.


	8. Chapter 7 PART 2

Hello All, I would like to first and foremost say I do not own charmed. Yay, now that that's out of the way.

Hello to all of you I hope there are some that are still reading this story, I'm sorry for not updating. Lots of things have been going on anyway on to the thank you's

**Review alert**: _crlncyln_, _Trickster707_

**Story Alert**: _xxxTigerLilyxxx_, _nonnahshannon_, _Lorna Roxen_, _Crazy4jacksonrathbone_, _Trickerster707_, _Ali Cullen_

**Fave Story**: _Lorna Roxen_

Thank you all for that

Now for A SPECIAL THANKS to **JadeAlmasy**, she beta'd this chapter because I have no clue where Roya is or what happened to her.

This chappy is dedicated to Jade and to all of you who are continuing to read this story inspite of my being a terrible author and even worse at posting in a timely matter.

Now onto the stuff you actually care about: On with the story!

* * *

_~Somewhere~_

Ezra felt his heart thudding against his chest rapidly. It hurt and he tried to swallow as white hot acid seemed to blanket his wings. He wondered briefly if this is what it felt like to fall. Maybe he was falling. It didn't make sense though, well he hoped it wasn't a plausible idea.

Still the flesh of his wings was blistering and it looked mottled from anyone's point of view. He could scarcely move. The tiny minuscule movement he made in order to breath was difficult at best. Thick braided chains covered his wrists and bound him securely to a high edged wall. The thick black fabric that covered his eyes and gagged his mouth didn't make this easier on him. Salty tears slipped out of his eyes out of sheer frustration. His silent pray for help made no avail.

He closed his eyes and stopped breathing for a moment upon hearing a voice he thought he would never hear again. Under the circumstances, he never wanted to hear that voice again.

If that person wasn't in heaven this entire time, that meant they didn't belong there right?

Therefore he wanted nothing to do with them.

The simple sarcastic question made his breath catch.

They knew the answer and he had no need to answer it.

"Hello, Ezra. Did you know we have a daughter?"

* * *

_~Halliwell Manor~_

_~Wyatt's Room~_

His mouth was moving in all directions, the intense make out session he was having with Casey Winters was delicious.

He was making out with her for one reason. There were a select few he knew in his high school attended the weekend morning classes at magic school. He had noticed that because of her last name she was seated next to Amalie.

There was never too many kids in his age bracket that were also at the same level at school. Those two were.

Considering the massive hickey he was giving to her and the obscene way she gossiped he knew that there was no way that Amalie wouldn't find out.

Amalie looked at him all the time, and she did the strangest things around him and made him feel stupid god-awful butterflies. It was far to girly. He was not feeling it. Not at all.

So why not try and make her feel those things while being able to make out with a pretty albeit slow girl.

Sure Casey could be pretty shallow and slightly ditzy, but it was more innocent and naive than sheer stupidity. It was endearing. Well, okay he didn't really go for that but he could pretend to himself and others.

Besides he wasn't hurting anyone, it wasn't like he was gonna sleep with her. Or any of the other girls he made out with. He made that very clear to all of them.

Still his making out with them raised their popularity slash hatred with other females while it boosted his already well maintained image as "The Man," which for all the glory took some actual effort to maintain.

He had to be the good guy to everyone even people he painfully disliked. He had to be good at everything he did.

He was pretty thankful that although Chrissy was his best friend and baby brother, he was slightly under the radar despite the fame. He didn't understand how Chris did it. He was glad that his brother was the one person who would be equal with him or better sometimes. They both had their strengths and it was good. He also provided and well needed challenge to keep him on his toes.

Although the bond got annoying, like right now for example

**'Wyatt... Wyatt. Wyatt... WY!'**

In the middle of a make out session that could make or break Amalie really wasn't warranted. In fact it was down right rude.

**'Wyatt! For the love of all that is jelly filled... WYATT!'**

He winced. It got quite loud when someone mentally screamed at you. Wyatt often wondered if one day it would somehow cause hearing loss. It seemed like it would. Before his brother could mentally scream at him, like he knew would happen, he groaned and mentally replied. Now not putting as much of an effort to kiss Casey anymore.

**'What do you want? Because I have to say: wonderful timing'**

The mental words that came into his mind made him nearly explode in exasperation.

**'Will you make me a sandwich?'**

He would not yell at his brother, he would not yell at his brother. HE WOULD NOT YELL AT HIS BROTHER.

Steam was billowing out of his ears before the now slightly meeker voice rang through his mind.

**'I don't feel well... Please Wy?'**

That right there was cruel. The anger immediately dissipated. Damn brotherly love. He mentally sighed and stopping kissing Casey.

"I'm sorry Casey," he told her with an easy grin,"I forgot I have to help my dad. He had today planned for a week." The pout she wore really made him feel no remorse.

In fact it irritated him a little bit. He hated when girls did that. Chrissy was the only one who had ever been able to pull that off and that was when he was still a baby.

Hmm yes, babies could pull it off little girls and boys who were just adorable could but nearly grown females... no.

That looked ridiculous.

"Please Wyatt... if we continued it would be really nice..." her hand was placed strategically on his knee as her voice trailed off. She looked at her from under her lashes... yeah he couldn't stand girls that did this.

He knew she was hinting that he would get lucky and that that was supposed to keep him there. Girls that had self respect would have just asked to see him another time is how he felt about it.

His mother and father raised a gentlemen. He wouldn't be doing anything until he found someone who was special. Sometimes he wanted to do away with his v-card but definitely not to some gossip hound.

That was not to say he didn't party and get shiver me timbered with the rest of his friends, but would be taking to many risks on this. He didn't like the idea of destination STD land.

"Sorry, I really can't," The sardonic smile he wore and the coldness that had grown in his eyes was enough for her to read, "Truly, I wish we could continue this but alas it wasn't meant to be"

Inwardly he praised his brother for making this so clear to him even if it was unintentional. She got her make out she could leave now.

With her lips pursed she grabbed her bag and slipped her shoes back on and walked out. Ten minutes longer than it should have taken he heard a shriek and a door slammed. He looked out his window and saw that she was stomping across the street.

Obviously he was supposed to have followed after her. He snorted at the thought. Wyatt Halliwell did not chase girls, they chased him.

He rolled off his bed and orbed away, he wondered what was wrong with Chrissy.

* * *

_~Limbo~_

Sabrina looked at her captor warily and she seated herself. Looking at him made her angry. He stiffened at the mention of their daughter. He knew about her she knew that, still she couldn't resist asking. It was a perfect show of her bitterness.

She stared at him and remembered how it was when she was pregnant.

**~Flashback~**

_~Lea's house~_

_~Bathroom~_

Sabrina was trembling as she sat in the bathroom of her best friend's house. She had gone to get movies for the girl's night they were supposed to be having.

With a shaky breath she looked to the other side of the bathroom.

There is sat, the little stick that would decide her future. Looking at it made her sick, she felt the need to vomit.

She looked away closed her eyes and breathed.

It was all too much. She felt faint and she felt ill and dizzy... and this?

This was not how her life was supposed to go. She was Sabrina Fallon, voted most likely to succeed and miss congeniality in high school. This wasn't her life, this was not how it was supposed to go.

She glanced out the rain splattered window of her friend's bathroom. She saw the red BMW that showed off Lea's money. They had been best friends since they were six.

She quickly steeled herself and walked quickly over to that test. 'Remember Sabrina, even if it is positive... you have to go a doctor to be sure. This doesn't mean anything yet.'

The minor pep talk she gave didn't help.

With a flip of her wrist the rest of her life would be planned for her.

She breathed and flipped.

She was blubbering on the floor when Lea found her. With a glance at the stick on the floor, the two pink lines told Lea everything.

She moved carefully and held her friend.

She was desperately calling for Ezra, as she sat in her car crying. It had been three months and she had started to show. And the fact that she had been getting dizzy and acting oddly made her mother and father perform a truth spell on her.

Trembling she glanced outside her car window. On the lawn were boxes and luggage with her personal belongings. Earlier when she had seen this she had run to the door trying to get inside. The locks had been changed. After twenty minutes of trying to call her mother father and even the land line only to be told those numbers didn't exist she realized what was going on.

She was disowned.

There was nothing she could do. She rifled through her belongings to hopefully find a note. There was three thousand in cash but no note.

She sat there in hysteria crying Ezra's name. When she had calmed down she put the boxes and luggage into her trunk and in the backseat.

When she got back in she opened the glove compartment, there inside was a DVD and two pictures,she stared at them. It was of her baby, their grandchild. She got out of the car took the DVD and one of the pictures. Walked up to the door and stuck it by the door rang the bell and left.

Twenty minutes later she was with her best friend in a cafe they both loved while Lea held her and promised to help her.

**~EndFlashback~**

Remembering it all brought tears of frustration to her eyes. The worst part? She still kinda loved him. The rest of her though... the rest of her hated him.

He would pay for what he did that much she was sure of.

And her friends Abraxas and Amon would help her.

* * *

_~Halliwell Manor~_

_~Chris's Room~_

"ugh.." Chris grunted as his brother orbed into his room sandwich in hand. He could smell it, and it was his favorite, asiago cheesy bread with some mustard and mayo, a couple tomatoes, havarti cheese, and pan roasted turkey.

Heaven in sandwich form.

But he saw his brother stop short, "Whoa, you look... green." his face looked a little concerned as well as confused. "What happened to you?"

Chris cough. Moaning out the response took more out of him than he would've liked to admit, "Ugh, I don't know. My head feels like its gonna explode." he rolled onto his stomach putting his hand to it as he felt another wave of pain hit him.

Wyatt's brow furrowed. Chris understood why, he rarely got sick, in fact he was the one who was never sick in the house.

Wyatt was the one who was most often sick, though half the time Chris thought it was just a massive hang over.

It was odd for their roles to be reversed, usually it Chris attempting to help his brother by bringing food when he was sick.

"Dude, you seriously look like crap. Do you want me to call mom?"

No. no he didn't want him to call their mom.

"Noooo," yes he did just whine slash moan the word no and yes, yes he did feel pathetic.

Suddenly a pain erupted on his throat, he grasped it quickly. This was so not normal. His hand rested on it and it felt like it was being strangled. He swallowed thickly, before make a ninja(well he thought it was ninja) like jump to his bathroom.

"Right. I'll call mom then."

* * *

_~Saint Seraphina Orphanage~_

She had to save them, and herself though the latter part might be the hardest.

'Leave,' when they didn't leave upon her request she tried again, 'LEAVE!' she willed them to hear her thoughts. She knew that they probably couldn't but she tried to. Maybe God would grant her that, since she was trying to save them maybe that meant he would listen and they would hear it.

'Please dear God let them hear it.'

The snarling beast on top of her was growling at her acid like waste seeped from his mouth all around her. She was terrified but the shuffle feet made her feel better. They were leaving. They heard either that or they didn't care enough about her and left her to her death. Frankly it was probably the latter.

Her cries were muffled and his claw clenched it pricked at her body and she felt the cuts being created against her body. It was all too much there were screams and cries of kids as they left even the nuns were crying and the roars of the beast were being pressed into her mind.

She felt like giving up. No one would care if she died. She had no one.

She quickly realized that they weren't leaving but that a child had run up to her.

It was little Jacob. Even at his worst he was the kindest to her.

He was the one who found that book. He was the one who had given her that one special gift, even if he did find it on the street.

"You can do it. I know you can. You can do anything, you've always been able to do stuff."

Even though he was far away from her she still heard and she breathless told him, "Make them leave. You guys have to leave. Please."

At that moment she turned her head back and willed the power she had so long tried to deny to build within her.

With a deathly scream that would forever haunt the children and nuns of the orphanage as they fled, the place was a lit with fire, beautiful white and baby blue fire. She was suspended in the air creating it, screaming as the power erupted from her. The monster having been startled by the new development had let her go.

The scars on her back opened and white wings were fanned out. Her eyes were rolled back as she did this feat.

The monster tried to flee to escape back into it's own deadly realm but no avail. The fire engulfed him as the orphanage burned down.

The wings that had previously fanned out were gone as fast as they appeared. She lay in a singed and charred and physically drain crumpled heap in the remains of the Saint Seraphina Orphanage.

* * *

Inspiration for this chappy comes comes from two places besides you my little charmers,

two songs:

Little Lion man- Mumford and Sons

Weapons for war- A lull

Thank you all again for reading this I love you!


	9. Sneak Peak at the future

Hello my little Charmers,

One day I was doing homework and Codi popped into my demanding this letter be written to Chris. I am very sure that this is most definitely going to be a part of their story at some point. Most likely when they are both together in High school. Which might take a while, but it will happen. Either way there were a bunch of different ways their story could have unfolded this is one that this has a very long road before and ahead of it. Either way Codi decided she needed to spell some things out to our dearly beloved Chrissy.

So I do believe this is a sneak peak that will get deleted soon.

* * *

Dear Chris,

Stop, just stop being upset and thinking that you are a bad person. Stop thinking that you are ugly. Stop thinking that people think that you are a nobody. Stop thinking that no girl will like you. Because, I'm here. I've been here. I've had enough conversations with you that you should know that I am indeed here. Liking you. Remember I told you? I know you do, everyone can pretend all they want that I never told you but I did. I mean I know I didn't exactly make some grandiose gesture but you know screaming, "I like you okay?" isn't really socially acceptable, now is it? It isn't something I am going to forget and I doubt you will too even if you are forgetful. Either way, it isn't as if I am not sitting here thinking to myself, 'Shut up Feelings! Nobody wants to reciprocate you right now! Leave me ALONE!' If you did forget, please tell me how, because I don't understand.

You aren't a nobody, you are indeed a somebody. I wouldn't like you if you weren't anybody, because as partial as I am to you, how am I supposed to like something that never existed. That would indeed be rather difficult. I heard you say that you were safe because you were ugly. First I would like to say, "Bad Chrissy, that is a horrible thing to say to yourself. Go write I will not call myself ugly, fifty times." Second, you are not ugly. Not at all. You don't even realize the level of your adorableness. You are kind of incredibly adorable. You're too adorable for your own good. You're too adorable for MY own good. So, please be more careful because your adorable is showing. That alone could make things awkward, my not pretending I never said anything could make this all awkward but meh... it's only awkward if you make it awkward and I'm not biting my tongue anymore. I think you're the llama's kneecaps you dork, you make my dopamine levels go all funny and I have to say that yes eye contact is pretty darn exhilarating. I have to say that given the choices of what I could have with you, a)Best friend b)Crush c)Girlfriend, I would most defiantly pick d) 'your' all of the above. You are quite possibly one of the sweetest boys I have ever met. So please don't say that No one likes you, that would indeed be insulting, because I am under the impression that I do exist and that we are friends.

You Sir, are not a bad person, you are one of the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful, amazing people that I have ever met. You have to be the most beautiful boy that I know. You know, I am okay that I can't be all Harry Potter with you and go Accio your feelings for me. It is okay that we are just friends, but I would like to point out that I like you. Because I told you that before and now in this letter like at least a million times. Here is the thing. Don't say those things around me and tell Wyatt to not ask me if I know anyone who would want to go out with you. He knows that I like you. I may be your friend and want you to be happy but I'm not setting you up or helping you be set up. It's okay to not like me, but pretending that what I said never happened isn't cool. Just tell me up front. I like that better. No one likes being rejected but it's better than pretending. I'm okay with being friend-zoned. However I am not okay with you putting yourself down all the time. It's not okay. You are amazing. So let's fix that. Yeah?

Anytime you feel down about yourself, read this and remember that you my friend are awesome.

Sincerely,

Codi


	10. AN Why? I shall tell you why!

Hey guys,

I think it's about time that I tell you what has been going on, it was never my intention to abandon this story and it still isn't although I know it must seem that way with the fact that I haven't updated this story in forever. But I think you all deserve to know why this hasn't been updated, maybe I feel a little obligated. I know a lot of you guys will see that this is an Author's note and probably won't even care to read this. I know many of you who read this story really don't care what goes on with me, because only a few of you reached out to me while I was posting even though all the previous authors notes before the story generally have me trying to reach out to my readers.

From what I remember I was seventeen when I started this story and I am now nineteen. When I was seventeen things were difficult but it seemed as though life was going to get better. I am getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the very, very begging. I didn't have an easy childhood, My mother was a drug addict from before I was born I'd say when from the time my older sister was two to the time I was fourteen. I am technically a crack baby. My sister is five years older than me and her bi-polar disorder was triggered from a lot of the messed up things we saw as little kids. I didn't know my biological father and I even had seizures when I was two because my mother's habits. When I was fourteen my sister and I were living with my mother while her dad was working in another state that year. That spring break my mother was arrested for drug possession and she was out of jail within the week. My sister's step dad caught a plane to get us and my mother realized she was losing us. He left with me and my sister and we started out in a new place. Within two months my mother was back with us and she was trying her hardest to become a better mother, I was very proud of her, she really did incredibly well. When I was sixteen my biological father got in contact with me and that was straining my relationships with my mother and step father.

When that summer rolled around…. My mother was diagnosed with cancer and she was stage 3b, and if you don't know what that means, it means that she was very close to being terminally ill, we had very little time to react to the news before she had a major surgery that we knew she could die in. Thankfully she survived, but throughout these few years my sister had begun to have suicide attempts. When my mom was able to come back home we were overjoyed we knew it would still be a rough road ahead but we were confident about it. A few weeks after she got home my only grandparent and my mom's only parent passed away. We were devastated. But as I said when I turned seventeen I thought things were looking up. That entire year we had all been taking care of my mom as a family and we seemed to grow closer because of it. But things happen there had been scared that year too, some drunk man followed me home while my parents were gone and my sister had two suicide attempts. After summer ended my step dad got a job offer in another state and he took it. My mom seemed to be doing much better so it made sense. It was to the point that we were told my mother was in remission and we were all so happy and glad, I remember going out with my mom and sister and celebrating. It seems like just yesterday.

My junior year of school was hell, I was taking care of both my mother and sister, and constantly wondering which one I was going to lose first. I know you are wondering what I mean. But after that happened with remission my mom started acting funny, she started losing a drastic amount of weight and she acted manic and was drinking and obscene amount of alcohol and she was even smoking weed. I didn't understand what was going on. My sister couldn't handle having my mother relapse back into her addictive ways. I mean I would literally pick her up off the floor and have to put her to bed and make sure she didn't herself. My mom was just in a horrible place she was gone to us. She would bring us out into the living room and tell us she was dying and we tried talking to the doctors they all said she was fine that nothing was wrong. One night something my sister said made my mother snap and she went nuts she was very close to hitting us and she was breaking things, my sister and I barricaded ourselves into ours rooms. We knew something was wrong. One night my sister was rushed to the hospital and she had to stay in the pysch ward because of a suicide attempt. My sister left before the summer came and I was left to take care of my mother by myself and pack up the house because my mom said she wanted to be with my dad. I was supposed to come back and live with my sister after the summer ended and finish my senior year with my friends. That didn't end up happening. That summer we moved in with my aunt and my mother didn't last three days before my aunts put her into a rehab center. Things were horrible and I swore my life was just getting worse. Then in august before school started we moved to another state with my step dad. So I started a new school my senior year and my mom was progressively getting worse.

A week after school started and I will admit I was a very bitter person towards my parents, my mother was rushed to the hospital she had over dosed on her sleeping pills. She had been in a lot of pain she was having trouble walking and things were just horrible. A few weeks after that we found out the cancer was back and that she was terminal. My senior year so far has been me taking care of my mother from dawn until dusk and I have no regrets. She passed away four months ago and I am close to graduating. But these past few years have been the hardest for me. I am still trying to deal with her death. It all seemed to happen so quickly.

I know many of you don't care but I thought that you might want to know why this story hasn't been updated. It is not that I haven't felt guilty for those of you that actually really enjoyed this story but I felt that many of you didn't because I really didn't get that many reviews for it and it seemed like very little of your cared. Still I believe you deserve to know what has actually been happening.


End file.
